un beso sincero
by Earendil 95
Summary: lo que en verdad sienten uno por el otro se revela
1. Chapter 1

Despues de que Break rescatase a Sharon de Vincent , estaban juntos sentados tomando el té , es esos momentos Oz , Gil , Alice y Oacar se hibana a la escuela de Ada.

La casa se quedo en silencio , Sharon lo rompio y dijo

"Break lamento haberte abofeteado"

"si , no hay problema señorita"

"mm gracias" dijo mientras se sonrojaba

"algo le sucede señorita? , esta ruborizada"

"si"

"y que es"

"bueno...mm creo que.."

"que?" dijo Break

en eso Sharon se quedo callada y en eso Break dijo:

"oh ya veo"

se aceco a su señorita , le acaricio la mejilla y lentamente los labios de amobos se fueron acercando poco a poco , hasta llegar a un dulce y tierno beso , entonces asi los labios del otro jugaban con los del otro, cuando falto el oxigeno..

"lo siento señorita yo..mm"

"descuida yo se que no fue tu intencion"

"no , si la fue" dijo el del ojo rojo

"te amo Break"

"yo tambien te amo Sharon"

asi continuaron con una larga serie besos , cuando derrepente , entra Liam a la habitacion y los ve en pleno beso largo y apasionada

"que estan haciendo!" dijo Liam

"lo siento fue mi culpa" dijo Sharon

"no , yo tambien coopere , si vas a decir algo que sea yo el culpable , no la señorita"

"es que no se que decir! que demonios estaban pensando al hacer .. eso.. de...ya seben! si Shelly-sama se entera estas muerto Xerxes"

"pero no se va a enterar si tu no dices nada" dijo Break

"no..yo no ..quiero ocultarle cosas a Shelly-sama , pero ustedes dos acaban de cometer la peor estupidez de todas , pe..pe..pero , esta bien no dire nada con la condicion de que no lo vuelvan a hacer"

"no nos podemos volver a besar!" djeron ambos enamorados a la vez

"exacto , ya me escucharon no mas ...mm..ahh ya saben"

en eso se va Liam y ambos se comenzaron a reir

"vamonos Break"

"o? pero a donde?"

"a donde mas , a donde no nos vea nadie"

"claro, con mucho gusto ire querida Sharon"

asi se fueron a una parte de los jardines que solo Sharon conocia , hay siguieron con su secion de besos

**si alguien quiere una continuacion de esta romantica y tierna historia solo digalo hahah**

**encerio , con todo gusto hare una segunda parte**


	2. un final feliz

hahah bueno esta va por el review que me fasino gracias **Alice Nightray**

Despues de que Liam los descubriese y ambos enamorados se fueran a esconder para continuar con aquella apasionante sesion de besos , despues de un rato les falto el oxígeno

"te amo Sharon"

"igual yo Break"

"ven" dijo el peliblanco

"e? pero a donde? ya nos escondimos bastante no cres?"

"juju aun no"

a lo que la joven se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba ,

asi se fueron caminando juntos y abrazados

"oye Break"

"o? dime"

"por que nunca me dijiste lo que sentias por mi?"

"bueno veras , es que , talvez tu no sentias lo mismo ya que solo me llamabas como a un hermano y decian que yo te cuidaba como una hija"

"o eso.. esta..bien"

"mm algo te molesto de lo que dije?"

"bueno.."

"si?"

"eso de que dicen que me tratas como a una hija , me hace sentir que aun soy una pequeña e indefernsa niña que se debe de cuidar y aislar del resto de los problemas del mundo" dijo con cierto enojo y lagrimas en los ojos

"jaja sigues siendo igual de engreida"

"queee!" dijo esta sacando un abanico de papel

"ee? no .. espera..Sharon..mm..linda no hagas..."

despues..

AHHHHH!

"eso dolio Sharon"

"hmm"

"o vamos jajaja no pienses que lo que te digo es para ofenderte , ademas..."

la tomo con una mano por la cintura y otra por la parte de atras de la cabeza para atraerla hacia el y darle nuevamente un dulce y cariñoso beso y esta no se quejo ni forcejeo ni un poco

asi ellos se fueron al cuarto de Break (pues nadie entraba hay) para continuar haciendo lo que se habian gurdado todo ese rato

asi ya ambos acostados en la cama de Break , besandose y quitandose la ropa...

"que estan...!

"Liam!" dijeron ambos a la vez

"vete de aqui no ves que Sharon no trae ropa!"

"les adverti que se alejaran uno del otro..pero..pero...estan..si alguien mas se entera de esto los 3 estamos muertos saben?"

"si ...pero.. cierta persona no dira nada" decia el joven de ojo rojo mientras cubria a su señorita con las sabanas"

"no..bueno no..tengo mm por que decir nada..pero, saben que esta mal"

"por que!"

"Sharon-sama"

"por que, me tratas como una niña!" decia a la vez que lloraba y grataba muy enojada

"no me puedes tratar asi toda la vida! estoy arta de que todos me traten asi!"

"no..Sharon-sama yo..bueno usted sabe que.."

"ya basta Liam" dijo el del ojo rojo

"dejanos a mi y a Sharon solos , y si le vas a decir a Sherlly-sama, pues haslo y atente a las concecuensias de que talvez me ejecuten por meterme con la hija de uno de los 4 duques!"

"no! Break!" suplicaba la joven

"esta bien no dire nada! sigan haciendo lo que quieran , pero si los descubren ya no es mi problema y si preguntan yo no sabia nada deacuerdo?"

"si" dijeron ambos con una hipocrita ternura angelical

"ahh" dijo Liam rindiendose

"Break hay que casarnos"

"q.. que?"

"si"

"pero ni su madre ni su abuela ni nadie en Pandora apobaria la boda"

"por eso no se lo diremos a nadie"

"ee?"

"si solo a Oz-sama , Alice-san y Raven, seran nuestros invitados"

"mm? a Oz-kun a Alice-kun y a Gilbert-kun?"

"si no son nuestros amigos despues de todo?"

"a-amigos? amm si supongo que son nuestros (amigos)"

"bien entonces ire con Alice-san para que ayude a su onee-sama a escoger un lindo vestido"

"a si un lindo vestido , aunque tu te vez linda con cualquier cosa no necesitas un vestido , eres hermosa con todo"

"umm ..gracias Break, pero siempre soñe que cuando me casara usaria el vestido mas hermoso que hubiera en todo el mundo"

"jajaj si asi lo queires entonces yo buscare el mejor traje que tenga"

(1 hora después)

"como que te vas aa casar con el payaso!"

"shh no grites Alice-san , te oiran los demas sirvientes"

"mm lo siento pero , que demonios y luego de que se casen, pues que va a hacer o que?"

"simplemente seremos felices para siempre"

"ooo eso se puede ..al lado de alguien?"

"claro que si"

"que Sharon que?" dijeron el de ojos dorados y el de pelo dorado

"Alice.. estas segura de que no oiste mal?"

"si estupido conejo , tu cambias siempre las palabras a tu antojo"

"ash , no estoy mintiendo! Sharon onee-sama me lo dijo muy claro y quiere que sea en la mansion de ceremonia de mayoria de edad de Oz ,ya que nadie a vuelto a pisar ese lugar"

"bueno si tu lo dices Alice y cuando es?" pregunto el pelidorado

"o si casi lo olvido es en 2 horas"

"queeeeeee!" dijeron ambos jovenes

una hora despues los 3 llegaron y vieron a alguien que parecia ser un sacerdote y a Break parado en las escaleras con un muy elegante traje de novio

"oh cielos el trio de inutiles llego"

"que dijiste!" dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

"juju calmense , no me van a felicitar?"

"osh esta bien , felicidades payaso"

"gracias conejito"

en eso se abre la puerta y entra Sharon con el vestido mas hermoso de novia jamas visto en todo el mundo y ademas ella lucia un hermoso peinado con un tocado dorado, el novio quedo boquiabierto.

Asi comenzo la ceremonia y finalizo con un hermoso beso.

**fiuff haha me canse un poquito pensando todos los detalles asi que si les gusto reviews plis para la proxima denme sugerencias para una historia si quieren otra romantica solo acepto de**

**Gil x Alice**

**Oz x Gil**

**Alice x Oz**

**Sharon x Break**

**Break x Alice**

**Glen x Alice**

**Y ESO ES TOD HASTA LUEGO QUERIDOS LECTORES**


End file.
